Rebel
by chillykitty101
Summary: Ivan's taken over the world. Well, almost. The most unsuspecte countries still stand. Lilli wonders if she'll find her brother... and who she is fighting for. Family or Love? Human names used Rated T for violence and maybe swearing. THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION! PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 12 FOR MORE INFORMATION!
1. Plan

Groaning softly, Lilli rolled out of her bed. Well, not her soft, comfy bed at home, but the rough bed in her room at the HQ. But, hey, a bad bed is better than no bed at all. Sighing, Lilli walked out of her room, pajamas still on and trotted down the stairs. In the kitchen was Kiku, cooking breakfeast.

Blinking wearily, Lilli yawned. Kiku turned and smiled slightly at her, her blond hair a complete mess, and russled pink pajamas.

"_Ohayou_, Lilli-chan."Kiku greeted.

"_Guete Morge _Kiku" Lilli said, "Any sign of him?" she asked. Kiku shook his head, his semi-long black locks following his movments. Lilli sighed again.

It had now been 3 1/2 years since her brother, Switzerland, or Vash, had dissapeared into the clutches of Ivan, who was succeeding in his "Everyone Becomes One With Russia" plan. Lilli and a few other unexpected countries still remained, and currently were trying to rescue the others. Lilli still remembered the moment Vash was overcome- like it was yesterday.

_"Bruder!" Lilli gasped, running over and kneeling next to Vash, who was bleeding heavily. His breathing came out in a quick, ragged pace._

_"Lilli... don't let.. him get you..." Vash suddenly coughed violently, a small amount of blood spweing out._

_"Bruder! Don't leave me!" Lilli cried helplessly, staring at the bleeding form of Vash, salty, hot tears running down her cheeks like a waterfall._

_Vash smiled weakly, "I will... never leave... you.." He managed, breathing in sharply._

_Lilli was speechless, tears landing on Vash's uniform, creating splotches on it._

_"Lilli..." Afer that, Vash was reduced to trying to breathe._

_Lilli heard footsteps. Turning quickly, she uttered, "Tuet mer Leid..." to Vash before taking off running out of sight. When she was sure she was far enough and behind a large piece of debris, she peeked back. She saw Natalia. Natalia! Lilli was sure she was helping Ivan. She watched Natalia pick Vash up roughly, and promptly walk off._

_Lilli sniffled and sunk to her knees. Vash... he was gone... she would never see him again... Lilli closed her eyes and wished that she would wake up, because this was all just a bad nightmare, and Vash would soon shake her awake and comfort her. He would ask what it was about and when she told him he would chuckle lightly and say that would never happen._

_"Hey! Hey Kiku! It's Lilli! She's over here!" Briefly, Lilli saw Victoria come into view, Kiku close behind, before she blacked out from exhaustion and stress_.

Lilli numbly ate the breakfeast Kiku had fixed, fried eggs and bacon, and went back upstairs and changed into real clothes.

A green coat with gold lining went over a plain white button-down shirt, tight black pants and brown military boots. After brushing her short, pale blond locks, she tied her indigo ribbon in. Blinking her blue-green eyes at her reflection in the vanity, she decieded it was good.

When exiting her room again, she bumped into Victoria in the hallway.

"Oh, Lills. Everyone's in the meeting room, C'mon." The older teen said. Nodding, Lilli fell into step behind Victoria.

Upon getting to the meeting room, or MR, Lilli surveyed to make sure everyone was here. Kiku, Heracles, Lovino, Feliciano, Gilbert, Matthew, Peter, Belle, Jessica, Victoria, and her. Everyone was here.

Gilbert took charge once Lilli and Victoria took their seats.

"_Guten Morgen allerseits!_ " Gilbert began, "Today I was thinking we could start thinking about getting in Ivan's "empire" and actually rescuing some countries!" He said.

Lovino countered, "Are you friking CRAZY! We'd just get trampled!"

"You want to save Antonio, right?" Belle asked, eyes narrowed slightly. Lovino shut up quickly.

"Everyone! Everyone!" Lilli called, taking Gilbert's place in front. She clapped her hands twice, asking for silence. Everyone complied.

"I believe Gilbert is right," Gilbert hand pumped, Lilli paused to roll her eyes slightly, "However, I thought we could do it in a more... cautious manner. I purpose a few of us go undercover into Ivan's territory and try to find out as much as we can. If you happen too stumble upon a fellow nation, take all risks _in reason _to help or rescue them. All in favor?" She asked, taking a breath.

Slowly, everyone's hands went up. Lilli nodded.

"Alright, but, who will go is our next question." She stated.

Gilbert shot up, "I'm going!" He exclaimed.

Lilli sighed, "I'll have to come with you then." She said, looking at her overexited partner.

"We'll go." Jessica said, her partner Matthew nodding slightly.

Lilli nodded at them,"That will be enough to go." She concluded.

After the meeting, Peter caught Lilli before she left.

"Hey Lilli!" Lilli turned to meet Peter.

"_Ja_ Peter?" Lilli asked polietly.

"I don't want you doing this." He stated rather bluntly.

Lilli blinked, "Why? I must, you know Gil can't be alone in there-" She started but Peter cut her off.

"Jess and Matt are going to be there, and you'll probably get separated anyways!" He said, exasperated.

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself?" Lilli asked angrily.

"What? No! Lilli... you're 17!" Peter cried.

"And you're 15." Lilli stated, glaring venomously, before walking out the door and slamming it.

"Geez, what happened in there?" Gilbert said, coming up next to her.

"_Es ist nichts _Gil." Lilli said to him. "Better pack, we're leaving tomorrow morning." She looked up at him, blue-green meeting red.

Gilbert sighed, "_Verdammit, _does this mean I have to get up _early?_ " He muttered to himself, walking off. Lilli giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Wheeeeeee new story. This is eventual LilliGil. Might include Nyotalia, not sure yet. ****Also, for those who are confused/ don't quiet know the human names completely yet,**

**Gilbert: Prussia**

**Lilli: Liechtenstein**

**Vash: Switzerland**

**Lovino: Romano**

**Feliciano: Italy**

**Belle: Belgium**

**Matthew: Canada**

**Peter: Sealand**

**Jessica: Monaco**

**Victoria: Seychelles**

**I'll add more as they come. ^^**

**REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL IN LIVE.**


	2. Morning After

Lilli quickly fell asleep that night, dreaming about what it would be like after Vash was rescued. Things here might change, with Gil, the Italies, _and _Vash here... but no matter, She, Gil, Jess, and Matt were going to Ivan's territory tomorrow morning. She'd worry about the trust complications later... Time for sleep...

**GILBERT**

Gilbert hardly slept a second that night. He was going. Finally! _Gott_, he hoped Ludwig, Elizaveta were okay! Heck, even _Vash and Roderich...! _Next to him, Gilbird chirped loudly, reminding him to get out of bed and pack up. Gilbert swore, that bird tells time.

Gilbert got up slowly and ambled around the room, picking up random clothes and throwing them in the suitcase. He'd worry about folding and crap later. He desprately needed an awesome breakfeast right now...

When Gilbert came down for breakfeast, Lilli was already there and half-done with hers. Pancakes today, courtesy of Matthew.

Gilbert brightened at the sight of them.

"Awesome Mattie!" He exclaimed, rubbing sleep out of his awesome red eyes. He licked his lips when Matthew put them down in front of him.

Matthew just nodded, " No problem, it's a big day after all.." His voice was almost a whisper and Gilbert barely heard him, so the albino settled for nodding.

"Okay, Gil, here's the plan. Matt and Jess are siblings and you and I are distant cousins. We're trying to move to Ivan's territory and find our other relatives. Got it?" Lilli spoke up. Gilbert nodded.

"Not that far from the truth actually." He said. Lilli and Gilbert were both some sort of "German" and Matt and Jess were "French", and they were distantly related, the German and French. He thought. Gilbert wasn't really sure on that last one.

Lilli nodded, "We're lieing, yet not lieing." She said. Gilbert agreed. He knew Lilli didn't really like lieing or killing, or anything really violent. Why she had a K13, 1965 Fliegerpistole, and a SIG P220 was beyond him. He just had a simple Luger P08 and a 1731Flintlock Calvary. Maybe not so simple. The Luger P08 was acutally Ludwig's. The younger man had given it to him to keep from Ivan, and Gilbert planned to put it to good use. _Very _good use. Like, shooting Ivan, that'd be awesome.

Lilli's voice snapped him out of his only slightly murderous thoughts, "By the way, you're cover name is Alexander."

Gilbert blinked. Alexander. The Great. AWESOME!

"So... what is your name going to be?" He asked her.

"Mine? Nadine. Jess' is Emilie and Matt's is Kevin." Lilli told him. " Don't slip up!" She warned him.

Gilbert dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Yeah, yeah, but _Kevin? _Kevin? Really, Mattie?" Gilbert swung his gaze to Matthew with a dramatic swing of his silver colored hair, and grinned at the embarressed red blush covering the Canadian's face, all the wat to his ears and down his neck. Gilbert actually laughed out loud. When he turned he was surprised ot see Lilli giggling too.

Suddenly, Jessica appeared from upstairs.

"Come on everyone! The driver is here!" Jessica said, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

"Right, right." Gilbert grabbed his suitcase and off they went. In a black limo. Not suspicious at _all_ right? Not awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert's Third Person POV this time. It's goes back and forth between him and Lilli (with POVs of other characters somtimes.)<strong>

**Name List,**

**Elizaveta: Hungary**

**Roderich: Austria**

**Ludwig: Germany**

**PLEASE REVIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW. OR I'LL COMMIT SUICIDE OR MELT. OR BOTH.**


	3. A Plane and A Letter

**LILLI**

The ride to the airport was... quiet. Well, as quiet as it could be with Gilbert in the car.

"Oi, Oi, are we there yet?" Gilbert asked, for the umpteenth time.

"No! So shut up!" Jessica snapped, crossing her arms.

"Everyone be _quiet_! We're _are _here so shut up and get out." Lilli grumbled. Everyone was staring at her, wide eyed. Even the driver. Lilli blinked.

"What?" Her question was met with everyone shaking their head and getting out of the car, taking their luggage with them.

_How odd, what's wrong with them? _Lilli asked herself.

When they were out, the driver nodded to them and drove off.

"Well... _Nadine_" Gilbert said teasingly, "Are you ready?"

Lilli looked pointedly at him, "As ready as I can be with _you _next to me, _Alexander_." She answered, mimicking his tone.

"Shut up." Jessica told both of them. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"We should go.." Matthew spoke up. Lilli nodded.

"We should. It is 8:30 now, and our plane leaves at approximately 13'o'clock. That is, 1:00." She informed them.

"Al... right. I'll lead the way everyone!" Gilbert cheered, dashing ahead.

Surprisingly, Gilbert knew his signs and airports. In no time, they were through the security, Jessica having created a special case that disgusied their weapons as other objects, such as makeup cases and shoes or something. They were on the plane in first class flying to what used to be Poland, but was now Russia, as almost everyother part of the world. Did I mention it took less than half an hour?

"Ahh. First class is always best." Gilbert sighed, relaxing into his chair.

"Shh. And keep your guard up. We don't know what's going to happen." Lilli repremanded him.

"I am keeping my guard up. But I'm _looking _relaxed and safe. Unlike you, Ms. Plywood overthere." Gilbert retorted sarcastically.

"Shut up both of you." Jessica called to them. They hadn't managed to grab some seats close to each other, so Jessica and Matthew say a few seats down from them.

"Hey, Jess." Matthew tried to get their attention.

"But, Jess- er- Emilie..." Gilbert whined.

"Jess! Guys!"

"Not now erm... Alex."

"HEY GUYS!" Matthew hollared, making everyone in first class look at him. The Canadian blushed deeply and whispered, "Um.. I think we're taking off. We should put our seatbelts on...eh?"

"Good Thinking, Kevin. I'll forget your rather unformal outburst for that." Jessica said thoughtfully.

"Um... Thanks?"

Soon, as Matthew predicted, they were taking off and flying shortly.

"Anything I can get you?" A flight attendant asked Lilli and Gilbert. Lilli couldn't help but think she looked familiar. She had a light brown ponytail and knowing green eyes. She looked a bit nervous, or scared, and kept touching the left side of her head.

Gilbert leaned over, "What's your name Miss? And I'll have some Coke." He said.

The girl hesitated again, fixing Gilbert's drink before answering, "... E-Elisabeth Hendersan." She said shyly.

Gilbert smirked, "I guess I'll call ya Lissie." He said.

Elisabeth froze. "No, no. You don't need to." She said hastily.

Gilbert, being on the outside seat, grabbed her hand gently.

"Hey, Lizzie. How've ya been?" He asked casually.

Elisabeth froze again, "Lizzie? What do you mean... sir.." She spoke softly.

Gilbert looked pointedly at her, "I'm not that _dumb _anymore, Elizaveta Héderváry."

Elisabeth looked from side to side, before bending over and whispering, "H-how did you.." She trailed off.

Gilbert smirked. " You look like you did when we thought you were a boy, and, you look like your missing your flower. And you froze at the sight of us." He observed.

Elizaveta sighed, "You got me... Meet me after the flight is over. I'll be at the exit." She shifted nervously. When Gilbert nodded, she swiftly turned away to push the cart down to the regular passengers, but she 'dropped' something behind her. Gilbert picked it up, a piece of folded paper and unfolded it, smoothing out the crinkles. Together, him and Lilli read it.

_Слушайте Лиза-чан, _

_мы будем принимать гостей на вашем самолете смену. Разве это не здорово! ~ Ах, убедитесь, что вы их мне, я буду ждать в туалетах! Или наш друг Roderich могли бы заплатить цену. kolkolkolkolkol ..._

_Иван! ~_

Lilli blinked, " It that... Russian?" She asked.

Gilbert nodded, "It's not a happy letter either.." He commented.

"What does it say? And how do you know Russian?" Lilli fired off.

"Berlin Wall ring any bells? Anyway, I'll translate into English on the back..." Gilbert somehow stole a pen from the poor person in front of them and started slowly to 'decode' the letter.

Meanwhile, Lilli chatted with Jessica and Matthew in the Nintendo DS chatrooms, getting them up to date with what just happened.

**LilliFlower: And that's what happened.**

**JBon: Wow... so that was Hungary?**

**MapleBear: I think she goes by "Elisabeth" now.**

**LilliFlower: Gil is decoding as we speak. He knows Russian.**

**JBon: What? How?**

**MapleBear: Wall of Berlin.**

**LilliFlower: Um... yeah.**

**JBon: Is he done yet?**

Lilli looked up from the DS to see Gilbert writing the last word.

"What's it say?" She asked. Gilbert just handed her the paper.

_Listen to Lisa-chan, _

_we will take guests on your plane shift. Is not it great! ~ Oh, make sure you have them to me, I'll be waiting in the toilets! Or our friend Roderich would pay the price. kolkolkolkolkol ... _

_Ivan! ~ _

"This makes no sense." Lilli stated.

Gilbert pointed to something below that.

_Listen Liza-chan,_

_We will have guests on your plane shift. Isn't that great~ Ahh, make sure you take them to me, I'll be waiting at the restrooms! Or our friend Roderich might pay a price. kolkolkolkolkol..._

_Ivan!~_

"Aaand... now it does." Lilli said, looking up.

When she send the message over the DS chat, Jessica freaked. Big Time.

**JBon: What? How did he know? I'll **_**Arracher son nez énorme et il coche à ses pieds, et ses cheveux aussi! Cela peut faire jusqu'à ce que l'habitude d'être son nez! Je vais ... si elle était espion, que la même chose va arriver, mais 15 fois pire! Le pendre! OFF avec leur tête!**_

**MapleBear: nonononononono don't do that Jess. Or that. OR THAT!**

**LilliFlower: ? I don't even want to know.**

**LilliFlower left Chatroom A**

Lili shut the DS sighing to herself.

"Oh, hey. We're landing." Gilbert spoke up suddenly.

"Is Elizaveta going to betray us?" Lilli asked.

"... I hope not. She did say exit, not restrooms..." Gilbret muttered, but he sounded unsure. Lilli, just in case, prepared herself for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>Enter, LIZA! Wee. Um- yes-yay!<strong>


	4. Hungary!

The end of the plane ride was angonizingly slow. Gilbert kept looking around for Elizaveta, but she had dissapeared. Gott, he couldn't believe it at first. He found Elizaveta! but more so, that screwing Ivan was threatening her! And Roderich! Only his Awesomeness could do that! Not awesome. he'd pount that commie bastard so hard in the balls-

"Hey, hey... Alex. Get up." Lilli's voice snapped him from his not at all violent thoughts.

"Nyeh nyeh." Sighing, Gilbert stood up, stretched quickly, and strode down the aisle.

Outside the plane, the four met up.

"So... what's the game plan?" Gilbert asked as if he said "Do you like waffles?"

"Well," Jessica started, "I thought two of us would go to meet Hungary, and the other two would stay hidden for backup. I think Hungary trust you most, Gilbert, so you and Lilli could go..." She suggested.

Lilli and Gilbert shared a look. Then they looked at Jessica.

"_Wir machen es, Jessica_" They said in snyc.

"_Bon. Maintenant Aller. bonne chance" _Jessica replied in her own language to their German.

Lilli and Gilbert turned and walked away as if nothing happened.

"Lizzie." Elizaveta turned at Gilbert's call. As promised, she was waiting at the exit.

"Gil.. I... _Nem hiszem el, én ezt Gil ... I. .. Meg kell ... Roderich veszélyben van, ha nem ... Meg kell feldobni az Oroszország ... Yo kell jönnie!_" Elizaveta grabbed Gilbert's arm and took off down the hallway, towards the restrooms.

Gilbert heard Lilli sprint after, and whistle for Jessica and Matthew. They followed and Lilli sprinted faster. Being smaller and not towing a struggling Gilbert, she caught up quickly.

"Elizaveta! Please stop! You don't want to do this!" Lilli cried, running beside the brunette now.

"I have to, Lilli. I have to. Roderich's life is at stake!" Elizaveta sobbed. _Oh, wow. That arisocrat is more important that me now, Lizzie? Really? That sucks.,_ Gilbert thought dully.

"You don't have to! We can take you back to your HQ. C'mon Elizaveta.." Lilli pleaded putting on an innocent mask of what she was before this whole thing started.

"Lilli-" Elizaveta was cut off by a SIG P220 pointed at her.

"Elizaveta, drop him. Or I'll be forced to shoot." Lilli forced herself to drop her voice to a quiet, calm tone. Gilbert himself almost shitted his pants. That wouldn't be good for anyone.

"Lilli what the..." Elizaveta trailed off, going crosseyed looking at the gun aimed between her eyes.

"Now now, ladies. There's enough of me.." Gilbert attempted to joke.

"_den Mund halten, _Gilbert." Lilli snapped, looking at him warningly.

"_ja, Ja." _Gilbert muttered sullenly.

"Look Lilli," Elizaveta tried to reason, "Who would you save if this was your situation, Gilbert or Vash?"

Lilli hesitated, "I... don't know anymore." She spoke quietly.

Elizaveta's eyes widened, "You're considering Gilbert over Vash?" She asked, bewildered.

"Hey, after about 15 months with him as my partner, he's not a bad guy." Lilli defended her answer.

"Thanks." Gilbert muttered sarcastically. Both females glared at him murderously.

"Shutting up now."

"Bad Guy? Lilli, Gil's nothing but a bad guy." Elizaveta said, as if Gilbert's hadn't interupped. _Well, thanks again, _Gilbert thought. _Wait... this might just work.. _Gilbert had an idea forming, so basically, the world was doomed. More than it already was.

He slowly and carefully wiggled out of Elizaveta's loosening grip and stood quietly behind her.

"Sorry..." Elizaveta turned quickly to be knocked out by Gilbert.

"Good Move Gilbert." Lilli said.

"No Problem, anytime. What do we do with Lizzie?" Gilbert asked, staring regretfully at Elizaveta's unconcious body.

"It was for the best." Lilli reassured him, "We should take her with us. Maybe leave her to rest in the apartment Jessica rented here."

Gilbert nodded, picking up Elizaveta gingerly, as if she might break if handled roughly.

"This way." The blonde haired teen pulled lightly on her partner's sleeve, pointing down the hallway they had came from.

Gilbert started down, Lilli following him. The trio had some BIG plans coming up.

* * *

><p><strong>The Rebel's have a new ally! Or do they? And I'v decieded to make this PruHun and ?Liech. Poll coming soon.<strong>


	5. Switzerland?

Rebel

**?**

Sigh. Another scream off in the distance. Don't know who, don't know why. Can't help. Can't get out of this living hell.

"_Швейцария~!"_ Oh, it's the _teufel_, I mean, Ivan. Russia. _Teufel._ Same Thing.

I glare at him, spitting on his shoes. He pretends not to notice, but I see from looking in his eyes that I'll get it later.

"It's so sad~" _Teufel_ says mournfully. "Liza-chan's gone." Elizaveta escaped? _Gott segne sie. _Me next. Sigh.

"Whatever." I mutter hatefully. I fell him pat my head, and I try to bite the retracting hand. He giggles.

"You would never leave me, right?" He asked me, then left. Just like that. He left.

I growl after him. Like hell. Like this place. I will get out, dead or alive.

Another scream. Wait... I know that voice. I haven't heard it in, what, 3 1/2 years? But, I'd know it anywhere.

It's the scream of my dear sister. Lilli. _Lilli. __**LILLI!**_

She screamed. She _screamed. SHE SCREAMED._ WHAT'S WRONG. _WAS SHE ATTACKED!__**VERDAMMIT **_LET ME OUT OF THESE SHACKLES AND THESE CELLS! MY SISTER. **MY LILLI!**

I let loose a scream, bound foreward, and break the chains holding me. I turn into an animal. Tearing out of the cells. Toward the source of her scream.

_**My sister. My precious little sister. **_

People tell me to stop. Threaten to shoot. I don't care. I pass them by with nothing but a blink and dash of legs. Where did this strength come from? From my.. my desire to protect my sister... yes.. that's it.

I arrive there, panting heavily.

My sister. My little sister. She's.. she's standing above Natalia, a pistol raised. Natalia looks scared. A rare sight. Lilli looks murderous.

"You hurt my brother?" Lilli screeched, angry.

Natalia's eyes widen. She shakes her head thrice.

Lilli doesn't belive her.** "You hurt my brother!"** It's not a question this time.

"I didn't-" Natalia's cut off by Lilli screaming.

_"Klappe halten. Du .. Sie verletzt mein Bruder. Mein Bruder. Sie tun nicht weh jemand neben mir und weg lebt. Sie sollten wissen, dass .. Weißrussland .." _She starts a scream, ending in hissing quietly.

An albino dashes in. Gilbert Beilschmidt. Why is_ he_ here?

"Lilli!" He gasps. "Didn't you say_ not_ to kill anybody!" He asks.

Lilli steps away from Natalia. "I wasn't going to_ kill_ her. Just maim her severly." She protests innocently. Natalia slips away.

Gilbert facepalms, and sighs. "Why?" Is all he says.

Lilli's angelic face darkens, "She taunted me with Vash, Gil." She says, "You _know_ how I get."

The albino nodded. Then he notices me. He blinks.

_"Switzerland?"_ He asks, pointing. Lilli spins fast, eyes wide with innocent child-like hope.

_"Bruder?" _She gasps, shaking. She faints. Gilbert catches her. That filthy albino. I'll kill him for touching my sister.

"Let's get back.. here Switzerland, follow me." He turns ready to go back to where they come from.

"Give me Lilli." I say. He turns to me, eyebow raised.

"You hardly look like you can _walk_, much less carry Lilli." He says.

I glare, "How do you think I got here? _Give me Lilli."_ I repeat.

"No." He turns, grabs my arm, and starts walking again. I struggle.

_"Bruder..." _Lilli murmers, opening her eyes slightly.

"Lilli." I stop dead in my track, staring at her.

She slowly get up, then stumbles. Gilbert catches her again. I'm positive they can see I'm seething.

"Hey, Lills." Gilbert speaks in a soft voice. "Get some rest. I'll carry ya." I expect her to refuse, and follow what I taught her many years ago, but Lilli nods and lets Gilbert pick her up again.

"Let's go home.. _bruder.." _Lilli whispers, falling into an exhausted sleep.

"Ya heard her. C'mon Switzy." Gilbert smirks, and laughs. Then he swaggers out, but holds Lilli firmly, not to drop her in his strut.

I deciede maybe he's changed. And so has Lilli. My sister.

She's been defiled. Not outside, she's still angelic looking and hopeful. But inside. By my kidnapping. By Teufel's control. By everything now. It's inexceptable. I will rid those evil things for her. As soon as possible.

_My sister._ **My precious little sister**_**. My precious little angelic sister.**__ Meine Schwester. _**Mein liebes Schwesterchen. **_**Meine herzlich wenig engelhafte Schwester.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Next chapter. Switzy's gone craazy...**


	6. Smile

**LILLI**

"Hey, Lilli.. Lilli, wake up. _LILLI!"_ Lilli's eyes snapped open to the sight of Gilbert in her face. Very slowly, she screamed. Gilbert jerked back, falling back.

"Ow! _was zur Hölle, _woman?" The albino complained loudly, rubbing his head painfully.

"Uh? Oh, sorry Gil." Lilli said, reaching out a hand to help him up. Gilbert gladly was about to take it, when another slapped his away.

"Ow! Switzy?" Gilbert whined, rubbing his hand now.

Lilli looked up to see Vash standing there, a less than amused expression on his face.

"_Bruder_?" Lilli asked, eyes wide, while Gilbert gingerly picked himself off the floor.

Vash's face softened a little, "Lilli." He said.

"..." Lilli looked down, shaking. Gilbert shrieked suddenly, running over to her.

"_She's gonna blow_!" He hollared, and Matthew burst into the room, Jessica short behind. All three of them grabbed Lilli, Gilbert and Matthew taking her arms, and Jessica hugging her from behind.

"Huh?" Vash blinked. What in the-

"I CAN'T_ BELIEVE_ YOU!" Lilli eruptted like a volcano.

"I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN WHAT,_ 4 YEARS?_ AND THEN YOU COME BACK AND ARE ALL LIKE "Lilli", WHAT IS _THAT_? I MISSED YOU _IDIOT!_ DO YOU EVEN _CARE?"_ She screamed, struggling against her friends.

Vash was, simply, dumbfounded. This was his sister? The same, angelic sister?

"Lilli!" Gilbert's voice seemed to break her of her rage, as she paused when he spoke.

"Gil.." She murmered heavily, sagging to the ground, falling on her knees once the three let go of her.

Gilbet crouched down next to her, smiling softly.

"Kesese.. didn't know you had it in ya.. yellin' that loudly... That's loudest since the beginning... haha." He whispered, patting her back comfortingly. Vash twitched.

"Ugh.. what's the noise?" The delicate voice of Elizaveta drafted to the room, the owner soon following it.

"Oh, nothing." Gilbert said nonchalantly, "Just Lilli having one of her famous fits." He finished with a dramatic wave of his hand.

"Famous?" Vash questioned, shock evident on his face.

"Yeah. Ever since you got captured, she's been unstable mentally and stuff. She's had quite a few breakdowns, this included. She has medication for it.. speaking of which, I need to remember which pocket..." Gilbert trailed off, patting the many pockets on his nevy blue army uniform. Finally, he pulled out a small black pill bottle marked with _"Lilli X"_

"Here ya go." Gilbert tossed it to Lilli, who caught it easily and opening it.

Pulling out a slightly glowing bright aqua pill, she swallowed it without saying anything.

".. Thanks Gil." She muttered after a while, standing up shakily and giving the bottle back to Gilbert, who put it an entirely different pocket than he pulled it from.

"No probs. Gotta keep ya sane." The albino said, snickering.

Lilli rolled her eyes, the pill seemingly to have worked quickly.

"Whatever.." The blond nation huffed childishly.

* * *

><p>"Why did you give me here, Gilbert?" Elizaveta questioned, now that Lilli's incident was over.<p>

"What a_ stupid_ question, Lizzie. Cause you're my friend." Gilbert said plainly, resting his hands behind his head.

Elizaveta actually froze. "Friends...?" She asked softly.

"huh?" The Albino looked over at Elizaveta, who was on the verge of tears.

"What the _crap?_ What did I say wrong?" Gilbert panicked, by her side in a second, afraid to touch her, but still willing to do anything.

"I.. thought.. I just thought you would be so mad at me.. and wouldn't want anything to do with me..." Elizaveta said, smiling through her tears.

Gilbert laughed, "Hahaha. Very funny Lizzie. I could really never stay mad at you." He sighed wistfully.

Elizaveta looked up, wiping her tears away.

".. Thanks.. Gil." She said, smiling happily.

Everyone in the room returned the smile. Well, everyone but Vash, of course. But he half-smiled, so it counts, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finally a chapter ending semi-happily!<strong>


	7. Germany! Wait, what?

**GILBERT**

The groups' happiness was short lived. Soon, Gilbert's sixth sense was ringing. Something was.. coming.. closer.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Gilbert shouted, ducking, pulling Elizaveta and Lilli down too.

Everyone looked frantic, but followed orders. And sure enough, something burst through the window, glass shaddering everywhere.

"Gil! What was-" Lilli started to say, but someone stepped through the remains of the poor window. RIP window. Anyways, back to the important stuff.

Gilbert stood, pistol at ready position.

"_Bruder_?" The albino froze at the masculine voice, clearly confused.

The smoke of something cleared from the window, showing... showing...

"L... Ludwig?" Lilli, Gilbert, and Elizaveta all exclaimed, shocked.

"yea?" Ludwig stepped out from the smoke... revealing.. boobs.

"What the flying FLIP? LUDZ YOUR A GIRL?" Gilbert shouted, jumping back.

Ludwig stepped forward.

"It's not that.. please listen.." He pleaded.

Gilbert paused,".. Okay. you have three minutes.."

Ludwig sat them all down in the living room, sitting on the couch with Gilbert himself.

"So, I was captured by Russia. They decided to test on me." He started.

Gilbert twitched, muttering unholy things most likely Russia.

"So.. this happened. I am now a... girl." Ludwig also winced, looking down at the slightly rotten floorboards.

"Er.. well..." Lilli muttered, the atmosphere awkward and tense.

"Heh.. well.. you're back." Gilbert attempted, smiling weakly.

"_Ja_.. we need to go back though. I left Spain half-way here.. he was tired..." Ludwig said, gazing out the broken window.

"Alright. Let's go now." Gilbert concluded, standing up. Everyone else followed suit tired or ready, murmering and muttering amongst themselves.

"Let's go! Lilli, Vash, Mattie, Jess, Lizzie, and Monika!" Gilbert cheered, arm pumped out.

"M-Monika?" Ludwig stammered, eyebrow raised.

"Yea.. not many girls are named Ludwig around here ya know." Gilbert said, copying Ludwig's action, smirking.

Ludwig muttered, blushing slightly.

"Right... right.."

And so the group was on their way, having gained a member and searching for another.

* * *

><p><strong>Enter.. GERMANY~! Who shall be names Monika Beilschmidt. I'm using a bit of Nyotalia in this, and so, I'll use Himaruya recomended names.<strong>


	8. Romano's Story, and we found Spain, BTW

**Rebel**

* * *

><p>Gilbert and the crew walked along the busy city streets, silent. Ludwig-er-Monika, lead them outside the city to a... trash dump?<p>

"really? You left Tonio here?" Gilbert asked, eyebrow raised.

"hmph. He would be spotted too easily anywhere else." Monika said back, blushing slightly. The albino shrugged.

"Spain! I'm back. Come out." Monika called, walking through the garbage.

"Germany?" Antonio Fernandez Carrida's head popped up from behind a sideways dresser, "Ah! You brought everyone!" He said, mouth open.

"Tonio! Are you okay?" Gilbert asked, running forward to his friend.

"Gil! Si, I'm fine.. just really tired." Antonio said, excited to see his friend.

"Then we'll get back to HQ. Can ya stand?" The albino asked, head tilted in question.

"Si, si, I'm not an old fart." Antonio said, pouting. He managed to stand shakily, but stumbled, so Gilbert and Monika had to catch him.

"Are you sure?" Gilbert deadpanned, gripping his arm.

"Heh.. maybe not anymore.." Antonio chuckled hoarsely, trying to stand again.

"T-Tomato Bastard!" The group turn their shocked heads to a certain newcomer.

"Lovino!" Lilli exclaimed, staring.

"Hmph. We all were curious(read:worried), so we're sent two more groups here." Lovino said, crossing his arms, "Don't act so damn surprised."

"Lovi.." Antonio murmered, shaking.

"Bastardo.. can't believe we-huh? Gya! Are you crying Tomato Bastard?" Lovino said in disbelief, jumping back.

Antonio smiled lightly, "hahha.. Lovi.. I thought for sure you would forget about me while I was gone.." He said, happy tears pouring down.

Lovino blushed, "Wah? You think I'd forget you? Stupid Idiota... I mean, even if you're a Tomato Bastard... you still saved me." He admitted, looking away.

"Antonio saved you?" Matthew asked, curious.

"Yeah. He and Weed Bastard surprising worked together to save Belle and I." Lovino said.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Damnnit! How long are they gonna keep chasing us!" Lovino shouted to Antonio, panting heavily._

_"Aye.. I don't know, Lovi... just keep running." Antonio said, running his fastest._

_"Oyabun! Lovi! Onii-chan! Look over there!" Belle exclaimed suddenly, pointing to a black car._

_"What's important about it?" Abel asked, staring at it for only a second._

_"I see Prussia in that car! Your brother too, Lovi!" The blond girl exclaimed frantically, still pointing._

_At that moment, Gilbert did step out of the car, waving them over._

_"C'mon! Get it! QUICK!" He shouted to them._

_All four started running towards them, but Ivan's supporters were quick._

_"Spain! Southern Italy! Belgium! Netherlands! Surender quietly!" One, the leader, shouted._

_Antonio looked back, "Go Lovi!" The Spanish man shouted, speeding up._

_"I can't! I'm too effin' tired to run faster!" Lovino complained, panting and wheezing like no tomorrow. It seemed like those men in Russian war uniforms were targeting him first._

_"Loviiii!" Antonio shouted, eyes wide. Lovino turned, just as the leader was about to grab the back of his collar..._

_And he found himself in the air... no.. Abel had him over his shoulder!_

_Antonio's mouth dropped._

_"Tsk... be more careful. Everyone's making it out alive. Mainly, Belle would be sad if you died." Abel said, eyes serious. Lovino stared at him, still in shock, and a bit of fright._

_"Erm.. Thanks.. Weed Bast-... Abel.." Lovino muttered, looking away._

_They reached the car. Almost._

_"Their right there!" Lovino shrieked, having been given a view of the back from his postion of Abel's shoulder._

_"Hmph!" Abel nearly threw Lovino into the car, next to his brother._

_"Fratello!" Feliciano exclaimed, hugging him._

_"Oi! Get off!" Lovino screamed, pushing him away._

_"Ayyie!" Lovino's head turned to Belle, who was being targeted next. He made a move to get out of the car, but Feliciano hugged him again, holding him there._

_"Toni-ni and Abel will take care of it!" Feliciano said, "And then we'll drive back to HQ and we'll all be together! Finally!" Lovino turned to look back at him. His younger brother was crying._

_Before he could register, Belle was shoved into the car next to him, and the door was slammed shut._

_"ONI-CHAN!" Lovino's eyes widened. Antonio and Abel weren't in the car. His gaze swung wildly to the window... the two were still out there._

_In the drivers seat, Gilbert's gaze darkly considerably._

_"We have to go." He spoke to them._

_"What! no! We can't leave them!" Lovino argued, Belle nodding furiously._

_"Do you want their sacrifice to get you in this car to be in vain?" The person from the passenger seat asked the two. The person turned around to reveal Lilli Zwingli._

_"Liechtenstein!" Belle exclaimed._

_"Antonio and Abel made a great, honorable sacrifice, to save your lives, and to lay theirs on the line. Do you want them to die or be captured for nothing, because we came back and all of us suffered?" Lilli asked, her young gaze analyzing them._

_Lovino stared at his shoes, shamed._

_"No... Sorry, Liechtenstein.." Belle said, doing the same._

_Lilli smiled, "No need to apologize. It's natural. Gilbert, drive faster, their gaining." The girl turned forward, speaking to the albino in German after her sentance._

"And so." Lovino 'hmph'ed and crossed his arms.

"That is indeed acturate." Lilli agreed. Gilbert nodded.

"Yes." Belle stepped out from behind a pile of trash.


	9. Peeking Into Their Minds?

REBEL

* * *

><p>"Belle!" Antonio exclaimed, shocked and happy.<p>

"Hola, Oyabun..." Belle murmered softly, smiling like she won the lottery, "Is Onii-chan okay too?" She asked lightly.

The Spanish man's smile faltered at the question. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since we were taken... He was in another 'wing' or something." He said softly, eyes downcast.

Lovino deciede he has had enough of this blubbering emotion stuff.

"Stop being depressed, Tomato-Bastard!" The Italian hissed, "That's not effing like you, damnit!" He huffed hotly, crossing his arms and turned away.

Antonio seemed shocked for a moment, before smiling regularily. That is, oh so very widely, like the Spain we all know and oogle over.

"Fosososo~ I guess Lovi is right~" He sang happily, dancing around, suddenly being able to stand.

Monika raised an eyebrow.

"You're his friend. You know how he works. So, what the shit is this?" She asked her AWESOME bruder.

Said AWESOME bruder shrugged indifferently, "Pffft, I dunno. No one understands an idiot. Expect maybe Lovino." He said, laughing insanely along to a non-existent joke.

Monika sighed, wondering how she was going to deal with all these utter IDIOTS.

Lilli observed all this, a small smile adorning her features.

"Now, now, everyone. Why don't we head back to HQ and then we can mingle and such?" The blond said softy, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone and anyone agreed, slowly trooping back to the run-down building, talking and giggling amongst themselves.

Lilli still had that lovely angelic smile, Vash thought absently. That lovely angelic smile that he lived to cherish, protect, and encourage. The gunner assumed that she hardly smiled like that anymore, with all her inner and outer turmoil... Something he, as a big brother, would fix... Even if he had to break his neutrality.. Besides, it hadn't done anything against Russia anyways.

Meanwhile, Elizaveta was caught up in her own thoughts. Alright, included herself, REBEL has found foud people. Not a bad start... But they had a long way to go. A very long way. The brunette didn't know how many were in REBEL, but she suspected that it was a fairly small number. More than eight would be amazing. Curious, she questioned Gilbert on it.

"Heh? How many members? ... Nn... Off the top of my head, I think there was eleven." The albino had replied, scratching his white hair thoughtfully, like he always did when thinking hard and deep..

Eleven. That was a shocker. A lot of countries had survived that giant wave of Russian military forces. They rushed in, took over land, captured the nation, and sometimes even killed innocents. Elizaveta shuddered at the last thought. It was very close to happening to her. They threatened to shoot a six-year-old child. That made her give up and go with them. They were heartless, with no guilt in killing people. In fact, they found it pleasing and entertaining. She found the need to empty her stomach's contents at that moment... But she couldn't. She was walking on a city street, with everyone else, in public none the less. She might as well put on a chicken suit and dance to 'Friday' by Rebecca Black. In simple words, she wouldn't, and was completey disgusted by the thought of it.

_Anyways, getting of the topic a bit... Well, nevermind, cause we're switching to the mind of our (That includes you!) favorite albino (no, not Iceland, sorry to disappoint.), Gilbert Beilschmidt. Shall we dive into his head?_

Beer beer beer AWESOME beer Gilbird Beer KESESESESES~ LOL I AM AWESOME ORE-SAMA! Gilbird, No one aknowledges my awesome awesomeness but you. And Lills. And Lizzie. Anyways, AWESOME BEER ORE-SAMA KESESESESES-

_... Alright. Let's skip him and (not) come back later... To Lilli...?_

Lilli Zwingli was a girl of few words. Of course, that doesn't mean she had a brain with few thought, oh no. Lilli's little brain was always working. Setting up plans, funtioning the body, remembering various and random things, etc, etc. In fact, Lilli's brain is so very complex that I'm going to have to skip her. Cause I'm not sure you want to hear about Opperation D-18. You do? Well tooooooo bad, that Top Secret information.

_...And oh yes, I'm snickering at you right now. Waahahah. Anyways, moving on to Lovino._

Stupid Tomato Effin' Bastard... He's ignoring me... I.. I don't effing care about him, damnit, but I wish he'd pay more attention, damnit... That little bat-shitted tomato bastardly piece of-

_cough. Let's move on. Antonio's brain, here we come!_

...

...

... O, Tomato! I want a tomato...

...

...

... I really need a tomato right now. I bet I could ask Lovi for one~! He always has tomatoes on him...

...

_.. Before we catch Antonio's stupidy and airheaded-ness( Though I admit, it's cute), let's move on to Belle, sì?_

OMG Oyabun's saaafe~! I'm so glad. But Onii-chan.. I don't know how he's feeling.. I'm sad now. I hope Onii-chan's alright... If Russia does anything funny, I'll rip his ***** and ***** so he won't be able to ****-

_Let's cut off here before it gets to violent, heh?_

***** Russia that *****'

_... Too late. GYAH MAKE IT STOP!_

__Les sigh. Well, I'll probably be ending the chapter here... I'm not sure if this is considered an Omake~ or not, but think whatever your pretty little mind tells ya'll to think. TTFN~__

* * *

><p><strong><em>P. S. If ANYONE got the REBORN reference here, tell me! X3<em>**


	10. Nordics? Oh wonderful! Haha, NOT

REBEL

* * *

><p>Once they were all back safely (kinda) at HQ, everyone was trying to deciede exactly what to do.<p>

"I think we should totally break in!" Gilbert suggested immediately.

"Idiot! Of course not!" Vash snapped back.

This resulted in a verbal brawl, with Lilli trapped in the middle.

"Calm down..." The blond tried softly, only to be ignored.

"SHUT UP!" She then shrieked loudly, getting everyone to stare at her.

Gilbert laughed sheepishly, apologizing quickly. Vash sat back down, throwing Lilli a regretful glance. Lilli sighed. This all couldn't be good for her blood pressure...

"I suggest, we try sneaking in." She offered through deep breaths. In, Out, In, Out, In-

"EFF YEAAAAAH!" Gilbert so politely crashed her train of thought into a mountain.

"I suppose..." Vash huffed. He was only going along with this because Lilli suggested it...

Everyone else murmered some sort of agreement, and they started preparing.

Lilli went to go grab the equipment, Vash immediatly going to help, much to her quiet protests.

Gilbert went crazy beserk, going to get black uniforms for everyone.

"It makes you look cooll! Like a secret agent! Plus, you'll blend into the shadows." He explained quickly and happily to Matthew, before shoving the uniform into the poor Canadian's arms.

Everyone else prepared themselves mentally, calming themselves, taming their nervous stomachs, their mouths that threatened to overflow some time, by just thinking of the horrible prison. Some went to go get personal item they've kept. Monika had a small charm she kept in her chest pocket, from Feliciano. Matthew had a postcard. The last one he got from Alfred before he was captured.

After about an hour, it was all ready. Eveyone, willingly or not, changed into their uniforms, and put all the equipment in their (hidden) places. They basically looked like a bunch of goth people, excluding the piercing and drugs and crap.

Monika drove threw the city of Warsaw, leading the way to the prison in a rather large van.

"waaaaiit!" Gilbert shouted suddenly, "Stop the car!"

Monika did so, looking over at her brother in the passenger seat.

"What?" She questioned. Gilbert quicky unbuckled and got out of the car.

Lilli peered out her window, trying to see what exactly he was doing. He was over by a large bush, dragging something out... A body!

The small girl was quickly to join Gilbert outside, helping the person out.

"... Iceland?"

Indeed, it was Emil Steilsson, Republic of Iceland.

"Dude, you okay?" Gilbert asked casually, looking at him.

"Fine.." Emil said heavily, standing up, "Thanks." He muttered quickly, before clutch his shoulder painfully.

"Geeesh, don't lie to Awesome, yo." The albino said, frowning.

Far away somewhere, they heard a "Can someone help me?" come from a tree. Lilli went over, to find Matthias Kølher and Lukas Bondevik sitting there, Matthias laughing weakly.

"Hey look Norge! someone found uuus...!" The taller blond slurred, clutching his arm.

Lukas sighed heavily, emotionless eyes settling on nothing.

"He's drunk on pain. Don't mind him." He told the girl.

"All... right. Can either of you stand?" Lilli asked softly

Immediatly, Lukas noddes and stood without many problems. Matthias, however, had much more difficulty, as it turned out he also had a injured leg. He struggled to stand up, then tripped and stumbled, sending him back down.

Lilli quietly grumbled, taking hold of his good arm, supporting him the best her small, frailer, body could.

Eventually, Lukas relieved her, sighing and muttering about "His Annoying Anko".

Lilli lead the way back to the van, which Monika had parked in a thankfully empty park.

"Are they in good con- nein." Monika answered her own question, seeing Matthias' poor shape.

"We'll have to go back.." Elizaveta said, biting her lip softly.

"No." Everyone turned to Lilli in shock, the teenager standing firmly, face set seriously.

"You all keep going. I'll go back with these three." She said softly.

"What? Nein!" Vash protested immediatly.

"Are you suggesting we take them along?" Jessica inquired, seeing the reason in Lilli's suggestion.

Vash was silent, speechless, though inside he was absolutely fuming.

"Well... Does it have to be Lilli who stays?" Elizaveta asked, looking over to anyone else in the van.

Lilli shook her head, "No. All of you have really needed skill for this break in. I don't really have any." She said lightly.

Vash gritted his teeth.

"... Alright." Monika agreed, closing her eyes and turning back to the wheel.

Everyone turned to Gilbert. He was the leader if he agreed with Lilli.

Red hues stared into green, before he grinned widely, though a little sadly.

"_Tschuess_." He said softly, before stepping into the van.

Lilli nodded, eyes following the van out of sight, before she sighed.

"Alright. Thankfully, the HQ isn't far from here, but can Matthias make it?" She asked.

Lukas looked at the man, before shrugging.

"Who knows." He said in monotone.

"I'll be... fine... I've had... worse injuries...!" Matthias gritted out, seemingly out of his drunk-like daze.

Lilli nodded lightly, aknowledging what he said.

"Then let's go." She began leading the way back. Emil sped up to walk beside her, while Lukas and Matthias weren't too far behind, kept back because of the latter's leg.

"How did you get out?" Lilli asked Emil without looking at him.

"Matthias." With that one word answer, Lilli turned to look at him curiously.

"Axe."

"Oh." Lilli completey understood. She looked back, and somehow, for the first time, she noticed Matthias' prized axe clutched in his good hand, stained in what probably was blood.

"Yeah." With their topic over, both teens continued in silence, only broken by Matthias' rather colorful language and Lukas telling him to shut up.

All was right within the world.

...

...

...

Pfft, yeah right. I fooled you. HAPPY APRIL FOOLS! Even though it's July, I don't care! :) Buh-bai.

* * *

><strong>'Ello~ So 35 of the Nordics have been found! Yaaaaay!**

**Anyways, Liechtenstein's pairing poll has been closed. It ended with a tie between Switzerland and Iceland. Since I don't really like incest, this is a Iceland/Liehtenstein story now. Vwazah. I'm sorry to those who didn't get who they wanted. But, the show must go on! That is all.**


	11. Switching Perspectives

REBEL

* * *

><p><em><span>Lilli<span>_

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Lilli said, opening the doors to the makeshift headquarters wide.<p>

"Not to shabby, heh." Matthias commented, smiling half-way.

"Thanks. Now.. There should be some bandages over here somewhere..." Lilli trailed off, opening various cabinets, peeking in them, before finding the right one. She pulled out several rolls of gause and bandages, alcohol, cotton balls, and a few towels.

"Lots of stuff." Emil commented offhandedly.

"Well, yeah. People are bound to get hurt." Lilli answered carrying the supplies to the living room, beckoning the trio to follow her.

Once in the living room tended to Lukas' and Emil's minor injuries, before instructing Matthias to lie down on the couch.

Lukas and Emil peeled off his clothes and Lilli has verrry thankful Matthias wore boxers. She inspected the damage.

"... This is really bad. I'm not as good as Elizaveta when it comes to taking care of fatal wounds..." Lilli said, pursuing her lips frustratingly.

"I'm sure I'm fine!" Matthias said, smiling.

Emil pressed on a wound, making it bleed faster.

"Holy shit! That's a lot of blood! Ow ow ow ow! Ice, stop iiitt!" Matthias took back his statement, wailing painfully.

"E-Emil! Please don't do that! You'll open the injury more!" Lilli panicked, waving her arms everywhere. Emil looked at her, sighed, and lifted his hand, going to perch on the ottoman. Lukas snorted quietly from the loveseat next to the couch.

Lilli bit her lip, lightly pressing a towel onto his injuries, soaking up the blood, before picking up the alcohol and a few cotton balls.

"Okay. This is going hurt." She said, not even daring to sugarcoat it.

"I know, I know, Mom." Matthias muttered jokingly. Lilli glared at him lightly, and pressed an alcohol soaked cotton ball onto his biggest injury.

"OW OW OW OW OW I'M SORRY OH HOLY COWS IT STIIIIIIINGSSSSSSSSS!" Matthias shouted loudly, flailing. Lilli lifted the now red cotton ball.

After a long hour of cotton balls, wailing, and bandages, Lilli was done, and frankly, she was tired.

"Idiot." Lukas said blankly to Matthias, poking his ear.

"Hahah~ Never change, do ya Norge? Spare a wounded man, won't ya?" Matthias laughed goodnaturedly, still lieing on the couch. The couch was blue, but after the previous hour, the cushions were a rather funny looking purple-red. Lilli made a note to get Elizaveta to fix that. While Lukas and Matthias chatted/fought/joked/ whatever they were doing, Emil had stolen Lukas' seat, sitting silently.

"Uhh..." Lilli started, trying to think of a conversation starter. Emil looked at her, attention gained.

"Do you like cats?" Lilli blurted, then turned red and slapped herself mentaly. That was stupid!

Emil started blankly, making Lilli blush more. She must look like Lovino by now.

"I actually do. Their cool." Emil answered smoothly, smiling slightly.

"Yeah. Really cool." Lilli said awkwardly. Silence again.

"... What do you think about puffins?" Emil asked this time, and Lilli wondered how he didn't sound like a total idiot asking something random.

"Puffins are really cute. Really super cute." Lilli replied, thinking of Emil's Mr. Puffin, and wondered where he was. Emil nodded, agreeing quietly.

" What do you think about... me?" He asked softly, then turned a slight shade of red, obviously he did NOT mean to say that out loud. Lilli turned bright red, sputtering.

"Uh?! W-what I think about you?!" She stuttered, not sure wether to freeze or freak out.

"Uhh... Sorry. You don't have to answer that." Emil looked off to the side, awkwardly shifting.

"U-um... I'll answer it." Lilli said, also shifting slightly, "I think you're really nice, a-and kind, and stuff, and that you have a good character and managed your country well, um... And your.. kinda... attrmmmmmm.." She mumbled the last word, blushing even more.

"Huh? What was that last word?" Emil questioned, truely curious.

"I said.. You're kinda attmsnnsnadsse." She said quietly.

"I still can't hear you."

" I said you're kinda attractive!" Lilli finally blurted out, covering her mouth and hiding her face right after. Emil's jaw dropped a bit, and he blushed a lot. Matthias's jaw was on the floor, an Lukas had his eyebrows raised.

"Well... uh, I, er, eh... You're pretty cute too." Emil said back, blushing more and looking away.

Matthias's jaw went through the floor, and Lukas' eyebrows went through the cieling.

Lilli just blushed and offered a really super tiny shy smile, which Emil returned.

"Lovebirds. They. are. everywhere." Lukas commented, shattering the moment and chucking the remains out the window into a garbage truck.

Both puffin-lover- albino and gun-fanatic#2 blushed even brighter than Lovino, and protested immediatly.

Matthias snickered, "Hit it on the head, Norge." He agreed, inspecting the duo.

"You know, I've never seen Ice blush that red before!" the Dane exclaimed suddenly, "Not even when we forced him to call you 'Onii-chan', Norge!" Matthias looked ready to faint from shock. Lukas nodded, noting to press this matter farther when he and Emil were alone.

Ah. Peace in the middle of a war. It's lovely.

* * *

><p><p>

**GILBERT**

* * *

><p><p>

"so, this is our plan! Stick to it. NO EXCEPTIONS!" Gilbert hollared to his companions, slapping a paper down. Everyone looked at it.

"This can't work, can it?" Jessica questioned, eyebrow raising.

"It can't." Lovino commented flatly.

"It will! See, if Lizzie does that, then Belle is free to do this, and then that triggers the cue for Switzy to do that, and then we can go on instinct from there!" Gilbert walked them through it, pointing to different places.

"Huh. It does look pretty fault-proof if we do it that way." Monika said, tilting her head. Matthew nodded.

"I guess..." Jessica huffed, crossing her arms.

" Alright. It's about 11:00 p. m. It's time to set this baby in action." Gilbert said, smirking.

Everyone nodded, setting game faces on. Or poker faces. Either one works.

They snuck around the tall building that held all the power countries. Meaning, China, America, England, France, and some various others. The building was a dark black, no windows, but doors on each side, and a wall around it, the wall also having a door on each side, like Ivan wanted someone to break in.

Elizaveta went ahead knocked out all the guards in a 20-meter radius of their entrance, and the group filed in. Then, Belle picked the lock at the building's west door, and Vash went ahead, shot security cameras with a paint ball gun, before switching to his good ol' rifle. They got into the next room, which had three other hallways and a tall staircase.

"Alright everyone, instinct time! Split up into twos!" Gilbert said to everyone, running east with Monika following him. Jessica rolled her eyes, but her and Matthew ran west. Belle led Lovino north. Vash and Elizaveta shared a look, shrugged in sync, and started running up the spiral staircase.

The thought running through every single one of their heads?

_The game is on, Ivan Braginski. What is your move going to be? The pieces aren't setting themselves up for you anymore. Bring it._


	12. Up for Adoption

Hello... Just wanted to notify everyone, that due to major writer's block and not returning to this story for a long time, and basically just losing interest and creativity in the topic, I am going to stop writing _Rebel_. Now, if anyone wants it, the fanfiction is up for adoption. If you want it, please send me a PM and say so. I hope to continue my other stories soon. _Thank you, Chiara._


End file.
